


Watching Him Watching You

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Ethan Cares, Gen, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, M/M, Multi, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott makes a stop to sneak in and visit Danny after he finds out about the chaos that occurred at Derek's loft, and he finds Ethan sitting by Danny's bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #69: Danny Mahealani/Ethan/Scott McCall
> 
> I was waiting for the number 69, just because it's a dirty number, lol.

Scott feels haggard and emotionally drained when he finally finds time to visit Danny. They kept him for observation, his mom told him when he asked. If she didn't know about the supernatural shenanigans going on in Beacon Hills, she would have been just as confused about the mistletoe poisoning.

Quietly, Scott pushes Danny's door open to find he's not alone. “Ethan,” he says as amicably as possible, but after Stiles recounted the events at Derek's loft earlier that night, Scott can only keep his fury in check because of where they are.

“Scott,” Ethan greets quietly, not taking his eyes off Danny. “They medicated him a lot. He doesn't even know I'm here.”

“Probably for the best,” Scott replies as he reaches out to touch Danny's shoulder, taking any residual pain away the pain medication may have missed. “Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory with your pack?”

Ethan flinches, but he keeps his eyes on Danny, like he's the only thing that matters. Scott watches Ethan watch Danny, if Boyd weren't dead because of Ethan and his pack, maybe Scott could believe that the two have actually made a connection. But maybes don't mean a thing in reality, not when someone's dead.

They don't speak again, and they both watch Danny sleep until morning. Scott doesn't bother to dodge nurses, since they know him, but Ethan uses the window as an escape route to avoid being caught after hours. Scott almost hopes Ethan falls scaling down the building, but another part of him hopes that the Ethan he saw watching Danny tonight is the real Ethan, and maybe he can be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
